Spring fever
by freshyogurt
Summary: In the HYD universe, the F4 are rich and powerful, the heroines brave and determine. Its still the same of course but with new, even mysterious circumstances. Chapter 9 is up!
1. A bit of Spring in Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Please don't sue me as I will have no mony for lawyer.  
  
A dash of spring in winter  
  
It was a cold winter night. On the streets of Tokyo, a young man was standing in front of a life size poster drawing curious stares around him as he tenderly trace the outline of the model's face with his finger. The girls who had sneak a peek at him gasped when they saw how good looking the young man was. One of them was bold enough to approach him and tried to strike a conversation with him. To her dismay, the handsome young man turned to her and only to give her a cold hard stare with his beautiful but lifeless emerald green eyes then walked away from her. The girl shivered inwardly, undecided whether the sensation was caused by the weather or from those cold green eyes. Suddenly, she remembered that she was rejected and stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
As the said young man continued to walk down the streets, he awed those who passed him by with his striking good looks and graceful air he carried with him. An old lady who passed this young man shocked her head and mumbled "A beautiful face will only be a beautiful face if there is no warmth to carry it with, and at such young age, you would thought those eyes will be filled with innocence or playfulness, not this hard coldness."  
  
Indeed, this young man always seemed to carry an aloofness that freezes everyone's soul. His quiet eyes seemed to be warning you to keep a distance away from him or his glare will penetrate right into your soul, stripping off all your pretence and lies, leaving you with the naked truth of what you are and what you did. Even his best friends know not to cross him. Although his aloofness seemed be more like harmless laziness when he is around his friends. But they all knew that was because he trusts them enough to not behave like all the other pathetic souls that tried to get close to him for selfish reason and petty desire.  
  
"Think I will try this one tonight" the young man thought to himself as he stopped suddenly at a small empty-looking cafe. He usually patron the cafes at the high end street, but the staffs there soon found out who he is and became too attentive and too talkative around him more over he has soaked up enough coldness for tonight's ritual. So much so that he might freeze himself.  
  
When he opened the door and stepped into the café, he felt warmth creeping back to his body. At that moment, he felt truly contended. But when he is reminded that the warmth can only warm his body but not his soul he fell back to his silent despair. He looked around and saw that the café was almost empty except for a petite girl sitting at the corner, beside the windows. She was sitting upright with her right hand in mid-air holding a pen. Her eyes were closed and her body bending lower and lower towards the table top that was strewn with books. The young man almost felt a smile forming as he watched the comical sight in front of him. But the moment disappeared soon enough when a waiter with same auburn brown hair came and showed him to his table.  
  
Strangely, the waiter seemed to know that the young man has taken a little interest at the dozing maiden as he brought the young man to the table that was set in another corner of the room with a big plant that blocked others from looking in but the occupant of this table could sneak a look out from the gaps between the leaves. This is the perfect PI corner. The young man was delighted that he could watch the little episode in privacy.  
  
The young man ordered a pot of Earl grey and settles down comfortably at his seat where he could continue to watch his new found distraction.  
  
Thud! Suddenly the girl's head came down heavily onto the table. "Ouch!" exclaimed the funny girl as she jumped up from her sitting position, hands cupping her now swollen forehead. The young man watched with amusement and found an unfamiliar noise coming out from his mouth. It took him a minute to realize he was laughing softly to himself. Unaware she has been made mockery of by a stranger; she smacked the back of the waiter's head of who was laughing hysterically earlier on and demanded "Why didn't you wake me up Susumu!" The waiter winced in pain shouting "what was that for!" and turned to faced the girl with the same auburn brown hair. But when he took one look at the girl's eyes, the waiter immediately put both his hands up in the air to surrender and apologized to the girl. The young man lean forward to take a closer look at the angry girl's face and he can feel another laughter erupting when he saw that the girls' face was flushing red, you could almost see smoke coming out and a piece of cookie was stuck on her swollen forehead. Sensing that laughing now will break up this little comedy act, he tried push his laughter back down to his throat.  
  
The girl told the waiter to wake her up the next time she falls asleep or else and waved her fist at him. After the waiter nodded repeatedly to her demand, she went back to her seat and continues to study. A few moment of silence later, the young man thought his entertainment for the day has ended when suddenly; the girl jumped up from her seat gain and started to jog on the spot. Then she bends down to do some stretching exercises, unknowingly tilted her backside directly at the young man. Her hips were swaying from one side to another when she switched to stretch left to right. The young man has to covered his mouth with both hands to prevent a full ledge laughter erupting. After a few more rounds of stretching exercises, she finally stopped. She took deep breaths, moving her arms in and out of her chest then sat down to study. The young man watched in amusement on how someone can be so "alive" as he sits back and sip his tea. At that moment, his handphone rang. The girl immediately shot upright and gasped as her face filled with realization that there was a person who had probably seen all her embarrassing moments. Her face turned green as she stared right at the plant and then blushing red she frantically gather all her books and belongings and ran out of the door half screaming.  
  
The young man could not hold it any longer. He let out an erupting laughter that filled the empty café along with his headphone's ring tone. When his laughter reduced to chuckles and odd hipcups, he picked up his call, "Rui, where have you been?" Don't you remember that we are going to watch Shizuka's Paris catwalk show at Tsukasa's?  
  
"So that was how you fall back to earth from heaven," Hanazawa Rui thought to himself. Suddenly the image of the funny girl's face changed to from green to red in an instant flashed past Rui's mind.. Rui found himself smiling when he said "I will drop by later."  
  
As he continued to sip his cup of Earl Grey, he felt his soul has been warmed up a bit. Smiling softly to himself, he whispered "Looks like spring decided to drop by in winter" 


	2. Friends like no others

Hello people!  
  
Oh gosh! Now I know why one could take so long to update. Its easy to start a story line but its difficult to continue. Anyway, sorry for the slow updates. I hope I am doing ok. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review and give me some pointers. The reviews will give me the motivation to carry on. This chapter is a bit long winded but I really want to properly introduce to the dynamic bond between the four before moving ino action. Please tell me if this writing style is boring.  
  
Thanks for your review BlackArmoria. Yours is the first. It really made me want to update faster  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of it's character. ( Why do I have to be reminded of this dismaying fact)  
  
Chapter 2 Friends like no other.  
  
After that fateful night, Hanazawa Rui found himself sitting in the same café every evening for the next three weeks. He found it strange that no matter how he tried to turn into a different street, his own legs or rather his subconscious would carry him to the front door of the café. He was always hesitant to step into the café because he would find anticipation then disappointment. He was shocked to find the once buried and forgotten emotions resurfacing again.  
  
When he was a five, his parents had promised him to bring him to the zoo after their driver told them their autism child actually would look out of the car window and mumble "zoo", but week after week his parents will find some lame excuse and left him waiting for another week. It was not that he is interested in the animals, he would rather go to a concert, but rather, the excited faces of the other children and the smiling ones on their parents he caught while looking out his limo's window he found intriguing. Once he learned that keeping hope would only bring him disappointment, he learned not to expect and not to be interested.  
  
But for three weeks, he has experienced this feeling over and over again, starting from the deep breath he took when he push the door open to the quiet waiting at his usual table. He was not sure what he has been waiting for. He did not really expect the girl whizzed into the café and make him feel happy. In fact, he was not sure if he wants to see her again. The feelings she evoked was too raw. He did not know how to handle them and fear that they will make him vulnerable. He wondered did he develop a crush on that peculiar girl. He did not think so, the feelings he had for Shizuka was different from what girl was making him experience.  
  
Suddenly, the handphone that has been quietly sitting on the table rang, creating quite a stir in the café as the other customers were surprised to find there was a table in that hidden corner. Rui picked up the source of the rude intrusion and remain silent when the speaker on the other end exclaimed into his ears "Where the hell have you been for three weeks? Are you going to just leave me with the other two idiots? You better meet us now or I will send a search party after you and break your neck when I find you! They are driving me crazy! Keep on talking about sex, sex and more sex!" Before the other speaker could continue, Rui interrupted him with a question" Where are you Tsukasa?"  
  
"Down at the country club. It's Akira's turn to pick. But Soujiro said he will throw up if he sees another old and wrinkled woman leering at us so we are hitting the streets. I am getting some new clothes for next week. Meet you at Hugo's."  
  
Rui nodded to himself, Akira has a fetish of picking up older married woman and the country club is where all the Mrs. of the Mr. successful gathered and spends their lonely hours in but Soujiro preferred the young and pretty face so they are always arguing on the choice of their hangs out. And since the streets have both types of women, they can't argue on that. "See you in two hours at the French café down the street," replied Rui. He pressed the end call key quickly as he did not want to hear the mighty Domyoji Tsukasa roar at him about taking so long and leaving him with Akira and Soujiro for another two hours. He could actually meet them in 20 minutes, the high street was just few blocks away but he did not want his friends to figure out he was hanging around the poorer streets. That will draw too many questions from them, especially Soujiro and Akira. Secretly, he knew that he just want to linger on to wait for a little longer.  
  
The four friends finally met up after two hours. It was no coincidence that the four heirs to Japan top five richest corporations are seated together in the same table. Their parents have ensured that their offspring will only befriend with people with influential background and matching family wealth. Hence, they have been hanging out together ever since they are toddlers. They do not have other close friends except for Shizuka Todou, whom naturally came from a very wealthy family as well. It suits them fine because they do no want to deal with the hypocrisy of other people that tried to befriend them because of their wealth.  
  
At their VIP table, Domyoji Tsukasa, the violent and fearsome leader of their group, was roaring fiercely at his quiet friend. "Where on earth you have been hiding? You didn't answer our calls and your maid said that you are out all the time except for sleep! When I finally got you on the phone just now, you hang up on me before I could finish taking! What have you got to say for yourself?" He finished his yelling by banging the table and sat down folding his arms to his chest. Rui calmly waited for his angry friend to finish then said "I was practicing for a concert and used the studio in my villa in another town. I needed inspiration." Then he went back staring into space. The other three exchanged a look that was asking another if they should forgive him. Nikashido Soujiro, the quick-witted and mischievous playboy of the group then grinned and said "Well, the guy needs some privacy. Can't we just give that to him? Anyway, we understand that sometimes a guy wants a place to go with his girl without anyone knowing. Right, Akira?" Akira Mimasaka, the suave playboy with a fetish for older woman, who has a carefree and playful personality laughed and smacked the back of Rui. "Dude, didn't know you had that in you. Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
Rui felt the sting on his back and sighed. He should have not bothered to tell them his excuse. He turned to face Akira and shrugged. "Come on! You can tell us." Akira pestered on. Rui gave him a look to shut him up. Tsukasa looked at the other three for a while before he stood up exclaiming "Where is the waiter when you need one! Do you want us to starve! I could crush this small café with just phone call!" The waiters immediately came and apologized profusely. After shouting his orders to the poor waiter's ear with a threat to get him fired if their order does come the next five minutes. He sat down and said to Rui" I don't care what kind of sick phase you are going through. You should not disappear without a word. We are the F4. At least let us know you are alive, and...." he glared fiercely at him, "Don't you dump this two idiots on me!"  
  
"Hey, it is not like it's any fun to be with a uptight virgin boy for us, really you should be grateful that we are spending our time with you. We could save a few more women out of bad sex." Soujiro retorted.  
  
Rui closed his eyes and spaced out. He knew what is going to happen next and it was unavoidable. And like just like what he expected, Tsukasa lunged forward and to hit Soujiro and Akira was trying to break them apart. Sigh, could this get anymore typical. But inwardly he knew what Tsukasa earlier speech was to let Rui know that they care about him and he had made them worried by disappearing. He appreciated their concern and knew that the only true thing he has was their friendship. That was why he suddenly stood out and said "I am sorry. This meal is on me."  
  
The others apparently were taken aback by what he said and froze for a moment. When they snapped back to reality, they withdrew their hands from each other and for Tsukasa, his upper body as well and sat down awkwardly. Their orders came just in time; probably hasten by Tsukasa's threat, they ate in silence apparently at a loss of words.  
  
Soujiro broke the tensed silence by saying "Let's visit that public school at the end of the street. I heard they have some delightful range of beautiful babes in there for the other regulars at the pub." Akira gave him a look of annoyance as schools only has young girls on the market, which did not suit his preference. The other two merely glare at him. "It's not like you guys are making any suggestions and anyway Akira, you have gotten enough dates from the country club and I have not even started. For the two of you virgins, we are actually doing a little exploring of how the rest of the populations live; think of it as breaking into another world. It shall suits you Tsukasa. You always wanted to break those stupid school rules. Why not the rules of another school as well? And see what they can do to you." Soujiro argued. And he could see Akira is already relenting when he opened his palm top and smiled. Tsukasa's eyes were hinting he was already imagining how to torture the authorities of the school. Soujiro looked over to Rui whom gave a shrug. "Looks like there will be no escape. You owe me one dude!" Akira concluded. Soujiro gave a thumb up sign to Akira and happily ate the rest on his plate. 


	3. What a day this is!

Hello people! Sorry I took so long. I have the block. Nearly gave up. It's not coming out the way I want it to be because of my language limits. Please read and review. I really enjoy reading reviews because I feel so motivated when I got one. I am a very lazy person, so it's the only thing that gets me typing. Plus I really need to get inspiration and suggestions to get the next chapter flowing.  
  
So here goes....  
  
What a day it has been!  
  
"Time's up. Please put down your pen and wait by your seat for me to collect your paper." Yoshito sensei announced, "No more writing Hirai san, it's too late anyway."  
  
Makino Tsukushi did as instructed and waited impatiently for the sensei to collect her papers. She has to rush to the dango shop after this. Because of the exams she had missed nearly three weeks of work. That would mean her already very small allowance has shrunk to nearly non existence. Normally, you have to kill her to get her to miss work but she badly need to make time for revision for entrance exam to go into high school. To add more pressure, her mother told everyone she knew that her daughter would get into Eitoku High, the school for the rich and famous, and if you are not belonging to the two groups, you will need excellent result.  
  
When Yoshito sensei finally collected all the papers, Makino Tsukushi quickly ran out of the room after the sensei announced that they may go. While she was running, she heard someone calling her name. She did not slow down or turn around, she just shouted "Got to dash Yuki!" Yuki shouted aloud to the back of the running Makino "Kushi! Graduation party tomorrow at three, basket ball court!" Makino put up her hand to tell Yuki she heard her and ran out of the school.  
  
A few streets away, where all famous designer boutiques lined up side by side along the streets, four young drop dead gorgeous men were walking together. They were causing quite a commotion among the female population. Soujiro and Akira were returning the attention with a million dollar smile, causing their admirers to scream more. Tsukasa looked very irritated by all the commotion and send off signs of killer warning through his deep brown eyes, unfortunately his admirers seemed to perceived the danger sign as sexy and kept on shrieking their hearts out. The fourth member of the group was walking at the back of the group. His face was expressionless and carried a certain air around him that solely belongs to him. His admirers were intrigues by his aura and the mystery of Hanazawa Rui.  
  
It's quite frequent that the F4 received such greetings wherever they walked. If they are not outrageously wealthy, they could make themselves rich by being models. Suddenly, Tsukasa stopped walking and turned screaming at his friends, "This is getting annoying! How can we shop in peace with all this commotion? I told you we could just stay at my place to play pool. If you want clothes, get the designer to bring their clothes to our place."  
  
"Hey! Why don't we check out that public school that we are going tomorrow?" Soujiro suggested.  
  
"If we are going to that school tomorrow, why make one more trip down? Akira asked.  
  
"Although I have promised Yumi to attend her graduation party but if the girls at the party are not my cup of tea then I will have a tummy ache to fake. Akira could also check out the female teachers in that school, right buddy?" Soujiro grinned and winked at Akira. Akira realized that is little excursion could be fun for him, immediately grinned back and started to walk faster.  
  
Tsukasa wanted to argue that he still think going to his place to play pool is the best idea, however the two playboys acted before he could open his mouth, they each grab one of Tsukasa's arm and ran. Rui watched as the two dragged the shouting Tsukasa along, he shrugged, sighed then continue walking behind them.  
  
The F4 gradually reached the less glamorous part of the city where there are less screaming girls, more obasans buying their daily groceries. Rui felt a little nervous when they passed the street where the café he frequent was in.  
  
Tsukasa was not dragged by the other two anymore because along the way he had managed to break free of their grasp and gave the two of them a nearly fatal head lock. He did not gave them a hard time on going to public school anymore because he had let out much of the pent up anger when he gave them his famous head lock so was in a considerably better mood. Soujiro and Akira hope the ladies at the school better be worth the trouble.  
  
When they were on the street the school was in, they saw a girl running very fast towards them. Before they could react, the girl clashed straight into Tsukasa's chest, causing Tsukasa to fall backwards onto the ground with the girl on top. F3 looked at each bewildered. After a few second, they snapped back to reality. The girl has already gotten up by herself and was holding her head. Akira and Soujiro helped Tsukasa up who looked like he was going to explode. His face was red with anger, the two backed away a little from the boiling Tsukasa as they are afraid they might get burned standing close to him.  
  
Rui stood there looking at the tomato face Tsukasa and the girl that was rubbing her forehead vigorously. A good thing the girl's hand was rubbing her head and her head was lowered down, so that her view would be blocked from the full ledge, red faced monster that was standing in front of her. If looks could kill, the girl will be dead.  
  
"Are you blind?" Tsukasa bellowed. They were sure that the whole Tokyo could hear.  
  
The girl stopped holding her fore head and looked up. Rui gasped. It's her!  
  
The girl looked dazed. She blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes. Then as if she has finally got back her senses, she looked firmly at Tsukasa.  
  
"Sorry for knocking into you." Makino Tsukushi apologized and bowed slighly.  
  
"What good is your sorry?! Are you retarded or your parents did not give you eyes to watch where you are going?!" shouted Tsukasa.  
  
"I said I am sorry for knocking you down already." Tsukushi shouted back. She could not believe how ungentlemanly this guy is.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that?! Do you know who I am?! One look at you, I know you are of a lower class! And you sure behave like one!" Tsukasa exclaimed.  
  
"Listen jerk! I don't care who the hell you are. One look at you, I know that you are some rich man's brat thinking you are godsend but sorry you are not almighty to me with all your money! Maybe god wants me to knock you over so that it will defeat your ugly fat head! But I see nothing works on you!" Tsukushi burst out. She was shaking with rage and her face was redder than Tsukasa.  
  
Burning with fury, Tsukasa instinctively went towards her raising his fist. But he was taken back when he felt a tremendous pain in his left shin. Before the F4s could realize what had happened, Tsukushi stuck her tongue out at them and walked away haughtily. Still in shock, the F4 watched as the girl looked at her watch and broke into a run.  
  
Could not believe what has happened, Tsukasa pulled up the leg of his jeans and saw a big red purple mark on his left shin. Recovering from the shock that the mighty Domyoji Tsukasa has been kicked by a stranger, he felt full effect of the pain coming back to him. That stupid girl really kicked hard! He shouted at the top of his lungs "I am going to kill her!"  
  
The other F3 suddenly broke into laughter. Akira and Soujiro stopped laughing suddenly because Tsukasa has turned and walked towards them looking like he was going to swallow them alive. Rui was still laughing loudly.. The F3 looked at him and it hit them, it was the first time Rui has laughed out so loudly and freely!  
  
What a day it has been! 


	4. Starry Starry Night

Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't owe HYD and its character. I am just trying to vent my frustration by writing so don't sue me!  
  
I've tried. Really I did. But I still turn out to those writers who leave their readers hanging. Well if I still have any.  
  
Thanks BlackArmoria, TPM girl, cottonmouth and TPM girl for your reviews.  
  
I never really planned the story. Sort of trying to take each chapter as it goes. So pardon moi if there it is sort of messy.  
  
To: Sheen: I think…hahahaha. Cos I am not sure about japan education system …Tsukushi is in junior high at her entrance exams period and the the F4s are in high school.  
  
To BlackArmoria: Till now am I able to answer your question. You asked if they are stopping over or enrolling into the school. Well my mind told me last week that to have Tsukasa wrecking havoc at another school will be too easy for him. So I decided to leave that school in peace.  
  
And I always forgot to tell you all the readers about this. Although I am obviously A Rui fan, this is not a story focused solely on Rui. I might seem to be leaning that way hahaha. ( er…I can't help it) Anyway I am a bigger fan of Makino Tsukushi.  
And I just love them all. BTW, the hyd characters are based on the manga. So you might find Rui a bit more comical. He is actually the funniest guy for me in the manga.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Starry starry night!  
  
It was another cold night in Tokyo. Despite the cold, the sky above looked cheerful, for its many stars twinkle merrily to those below, and the pair of clear emerald eyes that was staring at them.  
  
The stars would be disappointed if they had tried to get the emerald like eyes that shone like stars themselves to twinkle happily back at them. For the eyes seemed to be brooding and the light reflected from them seemed to be dull and lifeless.  
  
In Hanazawa residence, Rui sat in total darkness, staring out to the starry night through the window by his bedside. He leaned against the wall and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
I often wondered why that peculiar girl holds such control over my emotions. When she kicked Tsukasa, I actually laughed out loud. Even the raging Tsukasa froze when he realized that.  
I don't know what hit me. First, I was shocked that it was her, and then she shocked me again by kicking my best friend.  
When I saw her running, the scene reminded me of the Disney cartoon I used to watch religiously after my violin lessons, an image of the chipmunks scurrying away from the hopping mad and quaking Donald Duck, after they slammed a metal door into Donald Duck 's face while being cornered, came to mind. Within seconds,  
I was laughing like mad.  
  
The F3 looked at me incredibly. After a few minutes, I gradually stop. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling a little, and then it does not feel so funny anymore.  
"Holy cow, this got to be the first," cried out Akira. I felt a bit awkward so I started heading back to my place. The rest just followed me silently. After half an hour, Tsukasa seemed to have recovered and started to hover about the incident.  
He swore to take his revenge and demand us to go to his place to discuss his plan. But before we reached his place I sneaked back home without them noticing.  
  
I needed to be alone because I am very bothered about my outburst.  
Was it entirely because that image reminded me of that scene in the cartoon? If so, how come I did not laughed out loud, even though I had tried when I watched the cartoon at the age of nine? I had found it funny then, but I just could not feel the laughter overtake me like this time.  
Why?  
  
He lay down on his bed and started pondered on. After a few minutes he fell fast asleep.  
  
He opened his eyes when he felt something on his head. He lifted his hand to remove the object from the top of his head and saw that it was a leaf. He noticed there was some writing on the leaf. "Please make mummy and daddy happy again" Rui read silently to himself. Then he heard someone crying above him. A little girl that was sitting on the tree he was lying against. She was sobbing pitifully away. Rui suddenly felt very sorry for that little girl and took out his violin. He started playing the tune, "this old man". The little girl stopped crying and looked down at him. Then she smiled sweetly at him and clapped away at the tune. Suddenly she jumped down from the tree branch, which luckily was quite low and started to dance and sing around Rui. At the end of it, the little girl laughed heartily and sat down heavily on the ground. Rui kept his violin and followed her. The little girl walked towards Rui and squatted down.  
She looked at Rui intensely for a few seconds;  
Rui could not help but smile at her sudden action. Then she blushed and shyly blinked away. "Are you an Angel?" she asked after a while.  
  
Before Rui could respond, she turned to him suddenly and said seriously "You must be one!" then burst into a very sweet smile.  
She squeezed Rui's hands tightly, closed her eyes and whispered "I know because when you smile at me, I don't feel sad anymore". Rui smiled the happiest smile he had ever felt in his life at her. She gasped and froze for a few seconds. Out of a sudden, she broke into a mischievous grin. She pulled Rui up and started singing "This Old Man" and did a little dance putting one arm around Rui's arm, twirling around Rui with one foot hopping after another and one hand on her hips. The gentle evening sun shone through the trees and onto her. The light radiates from her snowy white skin. Her yellow dress swayed along with her movements.  
Her cheek's rosy red from the heat and her ponytails danced happily behind her. Her lips seemed o be smiling and singing at the same time. In all his nine years of life, he had never seen happiness portrayed this clearly before him. It's the perfect picture of happiness. He wanted to enter this picture so he joined in her little dance.  
Now they are both twirling around each other. Instead of singing, they are both laughing. For the first time, Rui felt ordinary. Not the autism kid everyone is whispering about, not the future owner of his family's multi billion business,  
not the crybaby everyone is afraid to upset, no, at that moment he is just a nine year old kid feeling happy. Just when he was about to collapse onto the ground laughing, he heard a loud bang.  
  
Rui found himself in total darkness and then his room came into light with three other people walking into it.  
  
"There you are! How come you just went home without telling us? I had the plan ready!" announced Domyoji Tsukasa, whom had kicked open Rui's door and came striding in with the other two.  
  
Rui sighed inwardly; trust Tsukasa to bring him out of a dream. He would love them to leave the room so that he could continue his sleep but Tsukasa would just use violence to wake him up again. So he nodded slightly to show he is listening, although his eyes were shut. Tsukasa wanted to go over and shake Rui but stop in the midst when he saw Rui nodded again as though as asking him to go on. He sighed loudly and sat down on the edge of Rui's bed. Tsukasa went on with his announcement.  
"Coincidentally, the poor, ugly, stupid and ignorant girl is studying in that run down place, they call school. Jiro said that ugly uniform is from that school. So tomorrow, we will go down to that school and find that wretch.  
Akira will seduce her and lead her to one of the deserted area we found that is a few km out of the city. Then we will drive her off. Leaving her stranded! Hahahaha! Am I a genius, or am I a genius!" Tsukasa stood up and grinned smugly to his looking exasperated friends.  
  
Rui still has his eyes shut. He wore a very faint smile on his face that no one is able to detect. "We will see about that," Rui thought.  
  
While Tsukasa is grinning cheek to cheek at his evil plan, the dynamic duos are having an argument.  
  
"You go and seduce her. I only agreed to go to that graduation party because you said I could check out the teachers there!"  
  
"No can do buddy! I promised Yumi to go to the party with her. I need tomorrow to make the kill!"  
  
"You selfish #%6#$%! I don't want to seduce a half woman. And she is not even pretty! Anyway it's you who suggested going over today and you who told Tsukasa that the girl is from that school. So you go be bad guy."  
  
"I can't seduce her in front of Yumi. If I don't tell Tsukasa that the girl was from Yumi's school.  
Tsukasa will not go after what happen. And you know I promised her that the F4s will be there"  
  
"Shut up!" Tsukasa glowed. Akira, you go seduce the girl. Jiro must likely screw it up when he sees all the other chicks. Since you can't be affected, you go! By the way Jiro, you owe me an explanation. What is this promise you made to that one week date of your that you forgot to tell us, huh? Rui! Did you hear me? You will be with me at the woods waiting for Akira to bring that wretch. Rui! Rui!"  
  
Rui opened his eyes and said coldly "I am not interested in other people business."  
  
"You are coming with me!" Tsukasa said firmly. "As for the rest of you….."  
  
Rui shut his eyes and went back to sleep, ignoring the threats, pleas and squabbles of his three childhood buddies.  
  
Stars shining bright above you Night breezes seem to whisper I love you Birds singing in the sycamore tree Dream a little dream of me Say nighty-night and kiss me Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me While I'm alone and blue as can be Dream a little dream of me  
  
--Louis Armstrong, from Dream a Little, Dream of Me  
  



	5. A hard day's night!

**A hard day's night **

"......... And then I kicked him on the shin with all my might and rushed to work. That Medusa guy really had it coming."

Tsukushi closed her eyes to calm herself down. But then the image of that annoying stranger frozen in time came to her and she started giggling.

"Oh Tsukushi, you did not! Hahaha! I can't believe you did that"

"I did and I wished I had aimed a little higher. You should have seen how arrogant he was when he said that I was from the lower class. And he would have punched me if I did not react faster. If he had not delayed me, I will not be late and lost that bonus Mrs. Takeuchi promised."

"You know Tsukushi, I bet you were already itching to kick him before he wanted to hit you. But I do agree that he was no gentleman. To think he wants to beat up a girl. "

"You are like the twin I never had Yuki You really know me. Let's not talk about that baka. Let's talk about the preparation of the party. Kenshee came by the shop earlier to tell me that he saw you preparing the party all by yourself. Has Yumi been bullying you again? She is the head of the organizing committee; she should at least help out."

"It was nothing of a big deal. Anyway, it will be better without her around. She will raise hell if she happens to break her nails while arranging the chairs or something. "

"I felt so bad that I did nothing to help with the preparation Yuki. It should be everyone's duty since the party is for all of us. "

"Don't be Tsukushi. You have to work Not many of us have to earn their own living at this age. Moreover your family needs the money. So you just try to come straight from work so that you get to enjoy my masterpiece. I also made your favorite apple pie. So be there fast or I won't guarantee you will get to eat one."

"Thanks Yuki. And I know you save one for me. Just don't let them push you around. After all, you might not see them after the party."

"Exactly the point Tsukushi. I want to end my junior high memories without leaving any grudges. Yawn......Well, it's getting late and both of us got to wake up early tomorrow.

"Yawn..... You are right. And yawning is contagious. Good night Yuki. See you tomorrow."

"Yap, goodnight"

Makino Tsukushi would like to just stay lying on the floor and sleep. But knowing that her brother would probably step on her when he wakes up to go to the bathroom, she dragged herself up to go to the bedroom her whole family shared. Just as she about to open the door, she noticed the kitchen light was on.

'Someone has forgotten to turn the lights off. What a waste of electricity. 'Tsukushi thought.

She walked towards the kitchen but stopped short when she saw Mama Makino seated at the dinning table back facing her. Mama Makino hunched a little with her head rested on her hand. Then Tsukushi heard her mother sniffled. Walking closer she saw that Mama Makino has a piece of hand-written letter in her other hand. The dinning table had some bills strewn across it.

"Mama." Tsukushi called out softly and put her hands on her mother's shoulder. Mama Tsukushi immediately crushed the letter and pressed her hand down firmly at the letter before turning around face Tsukushi.

"What is the letter about Mama? Why are you crying?" asked Tsukushi worriedly.

"Oh, I am all right. I am just feeling sentimental. The letter is from a childhood friend and when he mentioned about our childhood days, I was feeling nostalgic."

"But you looked so sad and didn't seem to want me to see the letter."

"Of course I do not want you to see the letter. It's about the embarrassing stuffs I did when I was a child. And I could not help feeling sad when I remember how carefree I was as a child and now ...well, look at the table."

Tsukushi felt sorry for her mother. "Things will look up Mama. They always do" Then she gave her mother a smile. The signature smile of Makino Tsukushi always reassures people around her and this time was no exception.

It's after midnight at Rui's room, the F3s are still held hostage by their leader. Luckily for Rui, he is a sound sleeper. And a little chaos like the F3 roaring, complaining, fighting and yelling does not affect him.

"Soujiro and Akira will go to the party. Before four thirty Akira will have to seduce her and drive her to the woods. I and Rui will be watching from the tree house I got them to build. After you ditch her, you join us at the tree house. I have gotten some guys to hide behind the bushes. When she is alone, they will spray colored ink at her. Which Wahahahaha! That will show her to go against me!"

"Yawn! How did you get the tree house and the people with the spray so soon? You just add these to your plan an hour ago."Akira asked.

"So I will just have to make a few calls, duh."

"I told you Soujiro. He is really off his rocket and he just proves it. All that planning for this" said Akira and shakes his head.

"I thought we are all going to the party. I told her the F4s are going to be there. So all of us have to be there" Soujiro voiced out while Tsukasa was giving Akira a head butt.

Tsukasa turned to Soujiro and said "You promised her, not us. That girl is just trying show off us to all her stupid friends, and we F4s are not some slut's display items. By the way Soujiro, are you losing your balls? That kind of girl is desperate to be involved with one of the F4s so why should you go along with her."

"Hey! No need to get so worked up over this. I admit I have gotten a little carried away by that girl. But you should have seen her boobs. They are "wow". So don't go. I will just have to turn on my sex appeal."

"What sex appeal? You mean your animal instinct? Hahaha" Akira finally managed to regain conscious after that head butt.

That night was a very long night for the F3s. Tsukasa looked tiredly at his sleeping friend and thought what is wrong with Rui's ears. For a moment there Tsukasa wanted to shake Rui up but did not as he looked at the other two arguing with each other. He wisely felt that the other F2s are enough trouble to deal with so instead of waking Rui up he will just drag Rui with him later at noon.

_It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_A Hard Day's Night_

_(Lennon/McCartney) Lead vocals: Lennon and McCartney _


	6. Food Fight!

**Chapter Six**

**Declaration: I do not own Hana Yori Dango…..sigh …of course…**

**Erm, hi everyone… I know I really kept those who waited for my update waiting very long. Gomenasai, my dear readers! I had actually given up this story because I have no direction where the story is gg.**

**Until recently I found a review in my inbox which really surprises me that someone actually likes my story, I decided to continue writing. But it still wasn't easy to find the story direction. After much thought about the fanfic I have read, I know what I had wanted to write.**

**I find that a lot of fanfic is usually based on the anime. The anime was good but it does not bring out the characters properly. The fanfic actually offers a greater range of personality. The manga provide more insight to their individual characters. And that is why I fell in love with HYD. So I m gg to try to use the story a platform to display their individual charm. Especially Yuki, whom I feel is as strong willed as Tsukushi, just at different volume. In face of love, she is as strong and as courageous like Tsukushi with her flying kicks**

**Here's a scene from the manga I will like to narrate. Its Tsukushi's thought after Yuki asked Tsukushi to not ask anything about her and Soujiro and just cheer her on: "_Her face is set and full of determination. I have never seen this Yuki before. Oh yes I had. In high school, a boy has bullied one of our friends. Because of this, our friend refused to come to school. Finally the girl came back to school and I got the boy to apologized to her, by force of course. Later I found out that everyday after school, Yuki went to our friend's house to encourage her not to give in like this and come back to school. Yes, Yuki is different from crazy me. She is strong_."**

**Okok I will shut up now b4 u all fall asleep like Rui..Please read and review! Feed me my motivation! Next Stop: Chapter Six**

**Food Fight **

The day began early for both Tsukushi and Yuki. For Yuki, the whole morning was spent preparing her famous apple pie, touching up on the decoration, laying out the food stand and even climb up the ladder to decorate the basketball hood. While Yuki is doing her best to cope, Yumi and her gang are sitting around the court chit chatting. All the time giving Yuki instructions but not lifting a finger to help.

"Can't that girl do anything right?" Yumi sat down to tell her friends after she had ordered Yuki to change the decoration of the basketball hood thrice. Her friends sniggered and replied "And you expect her to? She is dumb enough to befriend that poor ugly freak and try to steal your Himura sempai from you."

"Himura just pitied her! She was no match for me. Let's not talk about that useless guy I dumped. Soujiro is so much more. He will be coming today."

The mention of the Soujiro sends the whole table into a big commotion. All of them are dying to know about the legendary F4.

Yuki nearly broke the ladle she was holding. She has overheard their conversation. She did not mean to eavesdrop but the group of hyena girls is just too loud. 'Probably meant to let me hear it,' thought Yuki. She despised herself for not being to stand up to them and tell them to take back what they said about Tsukushi. Because she knows Tsukushi will definitely do so for her.

Tsukushi rushed to work after only few hours of sleep. She spent most of her precious rest time tossing and turning thinking about how she can help her family. Well….Probably nothing but to work her butt off, she thought.

The final touches are made to the party. Yuki stood on the ladder to adjust the balloons position tied to the banner when "POP!" went one of the balloons she held to as she jumped upon hearing a high piercing scream.

Nishikado Soujiro winced inwardly at the piercing screams. He wondered why he bothered to come over to this party only to find he attracts wild animals. He smiled, or rather smirked at his sudden image of the crowd looking like some circus acts. All of them sprouting wild animals head. Like a python meeting his prey, Yumi crept to the side of Soujiro and held on tightly to his arm. Strategically, placing his arm to rest on her blossoms and glanced up at him smilingly then walked him through the crowd, not unlike a queen showing off her latest dress. Looking at Yumi, Soujiro remembered what Tsukasa had said about her the night before, which he is her prized trophy to display to others. Well…his violent friend does surprise him with that kind of less than often wisdom sometimes. However, he, Nishikado Soujiro is no idiot either. He knows the game and plays it well. In this game he will always be a winner and he is letting no python to control him, after all that's why he like these games so much.

So he walked through the crowd with Yumi, frequently smiling at the crowd, make some flirting looks at some of better looking girls in which Yumi grasp on his arm will become tighter and tighter.

Suddenly Soujiro noticed a petite gal was not in his welcoming committee. She was up on the ladder working with the balloons. He was a bit surprised that a girl has escaped his charm. To reaffirm his ego, he turned to smile flirtingly at one of his admirers, she in turn gave a scream that could shatter all glass which make the girl on the ladder jumped and popped a balloon. Soujiro looked on the scene with interest as the girl climbed down the ladder shaking and placed a hand on her chest. She seems to have suffered a heart attack.

Soujiro laughed a bit to himself then realized Yumi has fixed an nasty gaze on the girl. Anticipating trouble for that girl, he rubbed his arm a bit on Yumi's blossoms and smiled at her sexily when she looked up at him. Mission accomplished. Yumi returned to her 'I have snagged the best prize look' and continue the parade.

Yuki decided to leave the balloons alone, she is afraid she might fall from the ladder with all this scary shriek from the girls. She looked at the cause of the commotion. Oh he is really good looking. She felt her knees buckled at his smile, but her common sense kicks in when she saw the number of girls gushing at him and Yumi grasp on him. 'Well he way beyond my league anyway. I will probably be torn apart even before I get near him.' Yuki thought dispiritedly and went on to find a nice spot for Tsukushi and herself.

Soujiro and Yumi finally reached their specially reserved table with the mob of on-lookers. Their table is at the centre of the court and decorated lavishingly with beautiful centre piece, clad in white table cloth and gold skirting. They even prepared a bottle of red wine laid in a silver basket on the table. It is obvious that the couple has prestige like the King and Queen because the rest other tables were just given a piece of plain white table cloth. Yumi has made sure Yuki flaunt all the best decoration at her table and let the remaining tables be as plain as possible.

After settling at the table (still holding on to Soujiro's arm), Yumi ordered some from the crowd to bring an assortment of food for them and one to pour them the wine. Resting her head on his shoulder, she asked him the question she has longing to ask from the start.

"Darling, I thought the rest of the F4 are going to be here too," and pouted.

"Yumi, are you suggesting that I m not charming enough alone? Or is there another member of the F4 you are eyeing at?" The coldness in his voice is unmistakable.

Yumi immediately turn and hugged Soujiro then life her head up to say "Of course not, silly. I 'm solely devoted to you."

"Then you won't say no to my invitation won't you?" whispered Soujiro to her ears, then slipped a key to a hotel room onto Yumi's lap.

Yumi giggled and nodded. She was relieved that she did not cross Soujiro and let her chance of a lifetime to be at the top of the society and wife to one of the most gorgeous man to slip away. She will win him over and share his glamour, wealth and beauty; she will then be the envy of all.

Soujiro grinned at how easily he had turned the table on her and achieved at his motive. It has always been easy for him, he really do not want to waste too much time on this kind of girl and wondered who in his list will be his next target. Just then, his handphone rang.

"Yes Tsukasa," Soujiro answered his handphone lazily. "Akira already told me that he will be late. Ok! Ok! No need to vent it on me. She is not here!"

Yumi was listening in to Soujiro's conversation and wondered who is the "she" Soujiro mentioned. Just then her eyes swept towards her thorn in her flesh, Yuki looking as if she was having a disagreement with her friend, Nikki. It's disturbing to see that the pathetic Yuki is disregarding her power by getting into a disagreement with HER friends. Yumi thinks that Yuki need some reminding as to who is the upper class here.

" Excuse me Jiro, I got to go clean up something," said Yumi. Soujiro looked up curiously as she rose from her seat but was snapped back to his handphone by Tsukasa's shouting. "What!" cried a frustrated Soujiro to his mouthpiece.

Yumi marched to buffet table, where Yuki and Nikki were standing and snarled to Yuki "Who do you think you are? Talking to my friend like this."

"No Yumi. I was only telling Nikki that I can't give her both of my apple pies because I m saving one for Tukushi," explained Yuki hurriedly.

"Ya Yumi. This girl is so stubborn. She refused to give me both of the pies. I had wanted to bring the two pieces over to you and Nishikado-sama. How could I just bring one?"

"You are refusing me and Jiro of your pathetic apple pies? You think too highly of yourself, Yuki. Don't forget my family is the one that feed and clothed your family. One word from me, your father will be out of a job like Makino's. Then the two of you can run everyday after class to work like a smelly labourer. I am sure that ugly Makino can guide you to be a good working dog, given that she smell so strongly like one hahahahaha!" sneered Yumi, Nikki, being the good lackey that's she was, laughed along.

Yuki stood speechless and bewildered. She felt every single inch of her body shaking with furry. She has to do something to stop herself from collapsing. She found her saying something to Yumi. And then bam! Her face was hit by the apple pie she baked. Next thing she heard was screams, laughter and shouting. Then some more food rain down on her. She found herself slipping on something then started fell to the ground. Bracing the fall, she closed her eyes and waited. But it never did. She opened her eyes and saw a face looking worriedly at her, in the next instant turned to face angrily at the other side, shouting "Would you all stop this nonsense immediately!"

She was then helped to stand upright by the owner of the face. She saw the crowd gathering around them was staring in silence. Yuki took in their sniggering, angry, mocking and sneering faces then looked at her dirtied arms and clothes. She shook off the arms holding her and ran.

_**Dance, Dance**_

_  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

_**By Fall Out Boys**_


	7. Wild Ride

**Wild Ride**

"Oh shit! I hope I m not too late for the apple pie."

Tsukushi was running towards the school gate when she saw a familiar figure ran out from the gates in tears. Tsukushi stopped and shouted. "Yuki!" When Yuki continued running, Tsukushi turned and chase after her. Then a tall figure cut past her and ran ahead, blocking her view from Yuki.

Tsukushi tried to run past him but could not keep up, and after a while she realized he was chasing after Yuki as well. Very worried that this guy is going to harm Yuki, Tsukushi tried to speed up. But in her attempt to do so, she tripped and fell face down on the ground. Tsukushi lay face down on the ground for a while, when she suddenly jumped up, knocking off a hand that was in front of her.

"Woo! You scared the hell out of me! What are you? Jack out of a box!" cried Akira

"Who are you and why are you talking to me!" Tsukushi demanded.

"Hey girl, I was chasing after my friend when I saw you tripped and fell. I stop to help you up when you suddenly jumped up like a zombie. So much for kindness" Akira protested.

"Sorry for misunderstanding and thanks for your help." Tsukushi bowed and apologized. Then " AHHHHHH!"

"What is wrong with you!" cried Akira and stuck his finger into his ear. "Are you mad or are you hurt? You must be mad because you sure took a long time feel the pain."

"Yuki! I need to find Yuki!" Tsukushi started to walk but felt an excruciating pain on her knee. She bit her lower lips and tried continue walking

"Don't force yourself. You are bleeding. Let me help you to sit somewhere."

"No, I can't. Yuki ran away crying and a guy is chasing after her. I must find her!"

"Sigh. Fine then let me help you into my car. I will drive you to look for her. I believe the guy you talking about is my friend anyway.

Somewhere in the woods, a curly hair man kept putting his head out from an abnormally big tree house. His temper was constantly rising. In the last hour he has yelled continuously into his handphone, once at Soujiro for not updating him, then at Akira for being missing in action, shortly after, he yelled to the guys squatting miserably behind the bushes "Why are there stupid bugs in my tree house you morons! You got a lot to pay if I get bitten by one! And where's the wine I wanted! I'm giving you half an hour to settle this!"

His 'hitmen' all sprang up from their hiding spot immediately only to get shouted again for leaving their post unmaimed. They cursed under their breath at the opportunity lost to leave their uncomfortable hiding spot but obediently used their outside source to get their King's demand. Soon the tree house was powered by generator and television set, fridge, bugs' trap, fan, lights and cushions were installed.

However, Master Domyoji was not appeased when he felt he has been in the tree house for a life time, with Rui more detached from him than usual. His best friend kept staring at the woods around frowning. His instincts rather than his observations tell him that Rui's recent odd behaviour has a lot to do with that lower class girl. And the other two monkeys have not answered his relentless calling since they last spoken 45 mins ago. With that thought, he felt angrier at the delay of his revenge. He dialed Soujiro's handphone for the 50th time , when the familiar ring tone persist for more than a min he squeeze the end call button angrily and made a dial for Akira.

Great, thought Akira when he saw the number of missed call on his handphone, he will have to face a super angered Tsukasa later which is similar of setting a dragon loose on him.

This is all Soujiro's fault and the girl beside him is making him regret his noble sacrifice. She was driving him crazy by demanding him to drive his car towards any Soujiro or her friend look alike even though it is impossible to achieve without killing someone or getting themselves killed. She refused to resign to the fact that they have lost sight of them when the two of them turned into an alley and they weren't in time to get down from their car to give chase. She also irritate Akira by muttering under her breath in one moment then scream out loud the next moment.

Akira gathered that she has the "**1001** **horrible things that could happen to Yuki**" images displaying in her very paranoia mind. If not for the fact for her injured knee and touched by the concern she showed to her friend Akira will love to chuck her out of his car. Really, the F4 should never say Akira is the paranoid one when they see this girl in action.

Jumped at the hundredth time she has screamed, he finally stopped his car at the side of the road and looked at her. "Do you fancy getting me killed on heart attacks? Oh god. Its like I'm sitting on an electric chair."

Tsukushi looked at him blankly, not registering what he said. She did not understand what did she do to make him upset. "Excuse me?"

Akira sighed and muttered something about big breasted equal to no brain being untrue. Tsukushi ignored him and scanned her eyes at the street surrounding their car. Then she thought she spotted Yuki again and was about to shout this news to Akira when he stopped her by saying "Your friend could not grown so tall in matter of mins, could she?"

Tsukushi fell silent at that, feeling lost and anxious. Akira saw her worried face and sighed. "It's impossible to search for them like that. Try calling her will you? I have called Soujiro but he did not pick up."

Tsukushi slapped her forehead and exclaimed "Why didn't I think of it sooner? And why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Akira went purple at the accusation while Tsukushi grabbed his handphone to make a dial for Yuki. Akira was holding himself back from pushing her out of his car when he recalled the quite a number of attempts made to tell her that only to see her not responding and eyes focused on the streets. He was so wind up that he did not noticed his handphone was being snatched. Normally he does not allow other human being borrowing his phone because he found the thought of other people's saliva, sweat and germs sticking on his handphone extremely disturbing.

"She did not pick up!" cried Tsukushi. She was now imagining a lot of bad situation that does not allow Yuki to pick up her call.

Snapping out of his own murdering thoughts, he tried to think of another way out.

"You and Yuki are best friends right?" Tsukushi nodded her head immediately. "So where does she usually go when she is upset, do you know?"

Tsukushi racked her brains and then gasped "Oh! She might be heading towards our secret head quarters! It is in the woods not far from the school. I have not gone there for a long time but Yuki gave me a bunch of flowers that day saying that she found some near the quarters. We always went there when one of us is upset .My god she must have been upset at that time; I didn't notice what she was saying. I'm such a bad friend. I have let her down and I got her into trouble with those bitches in school."

Akira looked at her guilty face and felt a pang for his new friend.

"All right then," he said gently, "What she needs now is her best friend's comfort so this is no time to blame yourself but the perfect time to test the engine of this car."

Tsukushi did not and could not reply or make any more sound from the next moment as she felt her heart stopped while everything around the car become a blurry light.

_Hey mister where you headed_

_Are you in a hurry_

_I need a lift to happy hour say oh no_

_Do you break for distilled spirits_

_I need a break as well_

_The well that inebriates the guilt 1 2_

_1 2 3 4_

_Cold turkey's getting stale_

_Tonight I'm eating crow_

_Fermented salmonella poison oak no_

_There's a drought a the fountain of youth_

_Now I'm dehydrating_

_My tongue is swelling up I say 1 2_

_1 2 3 4_

_Troubled times_

_You know I cannot lie_

_I'm off the wagon and I'm hitching a ride_

_There's a drought at the fountain of youth_

_Now I'm dehydrating_

_My tongue is swelling up_

_I say shite_

_Troubled times_

_You know I cannot lie_

_I'm off the wagon and I'm hitching a ride_

_(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride_

_(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride_

_Hitchin' A Ride by Green Day_


	8. Colourful Confusion

**Colourful Confusion**

Yuki stared at the abnormally big tree house that stood out even from her nearly 200m range. That was certainly not there when she had last come by. There was a power generator attached to it, for goodness sake! Staring at it, she has almost forgotten that she had been covered with sticky food stuffs and was running and crying for the past twenty minutes.

But she did remember, so she sobbed her way towards her destination, a very huge tree with roots like benches. The tree looked like any other tree, except for the rope ladder that was attached to one of its lower brunch and some markings like "KUSHI & YUKI HQ and ANGEL TREE " on it. There were some very pretty flower weeds growing around it but all have some distance form the roots of the tree. At the side, there was a small watering can.

She sat down at the roots and closed her eyes to calm herself down. Leaning against the tree trunk, she felt her face burned with the humiliation from earlier.

"Well, this is a nice spot!" a male voice rang out.

Yuki lifted her face up and saw the gorgeous guy from earlier standing in front of her and he was panting slightly.

Soujiro looked at the girl's confused and surprised expression, inwardly confirmed that she did not notice him running and shouting after her.

"Erm sorry, aren't you Yumi san's boyfriend?" asked Yuki warily. Was he asked by Yumi to come after me? Yuki began to feel nervous.

"Well, I was her date just like I am going to be others date" he smiled relentlessly. "But I am definitely repulsed by that snarling bitch look." He walked over and sat down beside her.

Yuki took in his staggering good looks and charming manners with the obvious quicken pace of her heartbeat.

She shook her head violently to snap herself out of it, which made Soujiro stared at her with curiosity.

"I am sorry, but er, I am not sure why you are here. And I think Yumi san will be worried if you are found missing. You are an important guest to the party as well."

Soujiro laughed and cried out in mock distress " My, my. I must be losing my touch. This must be the first time I have been chased away by a lady"

" No, no. That's not what I meant. I am very sorry to have offended you. I just thought that you shouldn't be wasting your time here with me."

"Yuki! Yuki!" Yuki heard Tsukushi's voice calling out.

Just when she is about to response, Yuki heard Tsukushi screamed along with a guy swearing loudly. Yuki stared in shocked when she saw Tsukushi and a guy near the tree house. A bunch of guys spraying jets of coloured ink at them. Yuki let out a yell ran towards them. But Tsukushi saw her and ran to Yuki's front, spreading her arms and trying to block Yuki from the attack.

"Oh shit! Stop at once you idiots!" cried out Soujiro

"Stop!" another voice rang out fiercely.

The spraying finally stopped. The attackers looked in bewilderment at the ink covered Mimasaka sama and a furious Nishikado sama pulling away the other petite girl. And they felt chill up their spine when they saw Hanazawa sama standing stony face walking towards them along with a red faced Domyoji sama. All the four of them wore a look that could kill.

The attackers gulped and held their breath. Bracing themselves for the storm ahead.

__

Color my world  
Draw on my heart  
Take a picture of what you think love looks like  
in your imagination  
Write on my soul  
Everything you know  
Use every word you've ever heard  
To color my world

Color my world, yea  
Let's make a world for you and me  
That were never gonna leave, yea  
Color my world  
Why won't you color my world  
Draw on my heart, yeah  
Take a picture of what you think love looks like  
in your imagination  
Write on my soul (write on my soul)  
Everything you know  
Use every word you've ever heard  
To color my world

Ooooh ooooh, oooooh ooooh ooh  
Won't you do it  
Won't you color my world  
Ooooh ooooh, oooooh ooooh ooh  
Use every word you've ever heard  
To color my world  
Everybody needs affection  
Looking for a deep connection  
Oh, color my world

_By Westlife Colour My World_


	9. Wood Stock

**Oh I am so glad I finally got them out. After my pc conveniently crashed with my previous draft in it, I was so fed up that I did not know how to work these two afresh. I took so long, really sorry to those who have followed my fanfic. After I read the reviews, I realize I just can't give it up like that. Not without a good ending to thank my readers. It may take a while to write but I should not just discontinue. **

**Well, enjoy reading! **

**Wood Stock**

Tsukushi looked at the four guys in disbelief. Weren't they the four rich brats she met outside her school? That obnoxious medusa guy was standing in front of her, glaring at the guy whom has helped her. Actually both of them were having a glaring contest. It is hard to tell who is more furious.

Her eyes turned to Yuki and saw that she was covered in what seemed like food stains and one of the brats was standing in front of her as though as shielding Yuki. Tsukushi turned back to look at the medusa guy but saw instead a pair of eyes like marble looking at her. She gasped and felt a odd tug at her heart.

She felt herself being absorbed in those marble eyes and then pull back hard to focus at the present situation, feeling very confused indeed.

"What is going on? Who the hell are you people?" Tsukushi demanded loudly, directing her questions to one of the attackers. To her disgust, the attacker ignored her and looked at her scornfully. One of them moved forward, giving them a malicious look.

Yuki quickly step to the front of her friend. "Please don't hurt her!" she begged aloud. "No! Yuki" Tsukushi attempt to pull Yuki back. Yuki stood firmly in front of her, determined not to move.

"No one will be hurt." Soujiro state firmly aloud. "Akira? Ladies? Please follow me. You need to get cleaned up. Tsukasa? Rui? F4 will meet up later at Tsukasa place later ok?"

Tsukasa looked like he is going to protest then Rui placed a hand on his shoulder. Tsukasa turned to look at him for a while, returned his glaze at the others, staring hard at Tsukushi before he let out a growl. Finally he shouted to his hitmen "Let's go!" and made his way out of the forest with Rui.

They watched silently as the rest of the hit men followed the other two.

"Yuki" Tsukushi called out and the later turned around. Both their eyes were clouded with confusion. "Are you all right? I am so glad I found you! What happen to you?"

Yuki apparently was still in bit of shock, she tried to remember what happen before this bizarre episode. She looked at her clothes and scenes of sneering faces flash back at her.

Soujiro immediately interrupted the conversation. "Well, we better get a move on. Ladies, please follow us back to Akira's place to clean up. I am sure you don't want to go home to your parents looking like this"

"You two are with that medusa guy! And it seemed he is with the bunch of idiots who sprayed us. You chased after my friend and she is crying. Why shall we trust you?" demanded Tsukushi, instinctively grasped Yuki's arm to pull her behind herself.

"No Tsukushi, it's…."

"I helped you to look for your friend for an hour, letting you torture me in the car and landed up looking like a five years old art project. This is the thanks I get!" Akira spat out, looking more dangerous by the minute.

Tsukushi immediately felt shame and guilt washed over her face. She bowed deeply and apologized profusely to Akira, whom stormed off. Soujiro beckoned them to follow him.

Tsukushi and Yuki found themselves walking silently behind the F2. Slower in pace as Tsukushi limped a quite bit with her injured leg with Yuki helping her.

The exposed wound was throbbing in pain with all the running and irritation caused by the paint.

They found Akira's car parked with the hazard lights on at an awkward angle over the centre and leftmost lane of the road. It was lucky that it was quite a deserted road.

Akira marched on to his car without any impression that it was not the way he has parked it. Soujiro, whom wisely did not question Akira about it, satisfied himself by giving Tsukushi a curious look. She returned the look with a sheepish one.

Just when all of them were to get into the car, Tsukushi burst out " No!" The three looked at her, Akira who has been receiving her outburst from the last hour, asked wearily "What now?"

" I erm, sorry. But I should not take your car," Seeing Akira was about to blast at her again, she quickly continues " No, no. Its my clothes. They will stain your car seats definitely. I will er walk to your place. Don't worry, I have very good stamina" she proceed to limp towards the other direction.

" Tsukushi!" cried Yuki.

"Oh for god sake!" Akira slapped his forehead. He took one stride and heave one side of her arm, immediately Soujiro took her other arm, proceed to drag a protesting Tsukushi into the back seat then motioned a stunned Yuki to get into the car as well.

Finally getting to the car, Akira saw a very uncomfortable Tsukushi trying hard to lift herself away from the seat covers from his rear mirror. Yuki trying hard to dissuade her, beside him Soujiro is shaking with mirth.

Even Akira found her" invisible chair" stance amusing enough to find a smile creeping up his lips. "My dear girl, I assure you the seat covers matters to me like a piece of tissue. I have my workshop change it so often that one never remembers what the inside of my car looks like. Please sit down normally so that you don't exchange your legs for my seat covers"

Unable to continue, Tsukushi flopped back down to the seats. She has to bite her lips when the full extend of her injury claim back on her.

Seeing her wince in pain, all three of them looked at her in concern. She managed a smile to assure them. After a while, she said to the back of Akira's head "Er, I didn't get your names, I just want to say thank you so much and am really sorry for doubting you two."

"Akira."

"Eh?"

"I am Mimasaka Akira. This is Nishikado Soujiro. My friends call me Akira" Akira turned his head slightly to give her a smile.

"Thank you Akira and Nishikado san"

Turning his face to them, Soujiro grinned and echoed"My friends call me Soujiro"

"Well then, thank you Akira and Soujiro"

"Thank you both very much indeed" said a grateful Yuki.


End file.
